Mickey's Fun Songs
Mickey's Fun Songs is a children's sing-along video series created by Peter Montgomery. It mainly stars Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy and the kids from Kidsongs. It also features Huey, Dewey and Louie, and Chip and Dale. Videos Let's Go to the Circus! (1994) #"Let's Go (Mickey's Fun Songs Theme)" #"Rainbow World" #"The Circus On Parade" #"Upside Down" #"The Aba Daba Honeymoon" #"I Wan'na Be Like You" #"Flying Trapeze" #"Over and Over Again" #"Those Magnificent Men in Their Flying Machines" #"Make 'em Laugh" #"The Bells" #"Animal Calypso" #"Jump Rope" #"Be a Clown" #"Join the Circus" Campout at Walt Disney World (1994) # "Let's Go (Mickey's Fun Songs Theme)" # "Comin' Round the Mountain" # "The Bare Necessities" # "The Caissons Go Rolling Along" # "The Happy Wanderer" # "Oh, Susanna!" # "Camptown Races" # "By the Beautiful Sea" # "Don't Fence Me In" # "Turkey in the Straw" # "Talent Roundup" # "Jeepers Creepers" # "Mountain Greenery" # "Take Me Home, Country Roads" # "If You're Happy and You Know It" Beach Party at Walt Disney World (1995) #"Let's Go (Mickey's Fun Songs Theme)" #"Celebration" #"Set Your Name Free" #"Surfin' Safari" #"Three Little Fishies" #"A Pirate's Life is a Wonderful Life" #"Part of Your World" #"Hot, Hot, Hot" #"The Hukilau Song" #"Pearly Shells" #"Limbo Rock" #"Slicin' Sand" Cast The Fun Songs Kids *Christian Buenaventura (1994-1995 Kidsongs Kid) (April 19, 1994) *Tiffany Burton (1994-1995) *Toby Scott Ganger (1994-1995) *Michelle Montoya (1992-1993 Kidsongs Kid) (April 19, 1994) *Ryan Gay (April 19, 1994-A) *Nicole Pitts (April 19, 1994-A) *Shari Lynn Summers (April 19, 1994-A) *Tahj Mowry (April 19, 1994-A) *Brandon Hammond (April 19, 1994-B) *Jessica Lewis (April 19, 1994-B) *Spencer Liff (April 19, 1994-B) *Shira Roth (April 19, 1994-B) *Melanie Admadja (June 30, 1995) *Mika Boorem (June 30, 1995) *Robert "Bobby" Gibson (June 30, 1995) *Mario "Boo" Bailey (June 30, 1995) *Sancha Baucom (June 30, 1995) *Brendon Clark (June 30, 1995) *Cailtin Wachs (June 30, 1995) Adults *Eric Michael Gillett (April 19, 1994-A) *David Larible (April 19, 1994-A) With the Voice Talents of *Wayne Allwine - Mickey Mouse *Russi Taylor - Donald's Triplet Nephews (Huey, Dewie, and Louie) (April 19, 1995-B) and Minnie Mouse *Anthony "Tony" Anselmo - Donald Duck *William "Bill" Farmer - Pluto (June 30, 1995) and Goofy *Corey Burton - Dale (April 19, 1994-B-June 30, 1995), Captain Hook (June 30, 1995) and Mr. Smee (June 30, 1995) *Tress MacNeille - Chip (April 19, 1994-B-June 30, 1995) *William "Bill" Cole - Wendell (April 19, 1994-B) *Dave Durham - Liver Lips (April 19, 1994-B) *Peter Klimes - Albert (Big Al) (April 19, 1994-B) *Harold "Harry" Middlebrooks - Shaker (April 19, 1994-B) *James "Jim" Cummings - Tigger (June 30, 1995) *Jeffrey "Jeff" Bennett - Mr. Smee (June 30, 1995) *Christopher Steele - Peter Pan (June 30, 1995) *Jodi Benson - Ariel (June 30, 1995) *Scott Weinger - Aladdin (June 30, 1995) *Linda Larkin - Princess Jasmine (June 30, 1995) Category:Disney Sing Along Category:Mickey Mouse Category:Mickey Mouse universe characters Category:Television series by Disney